


The dawning of the age of Aquarius

by AnasCorner0217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Seer Stiles, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnasCorner0217/pseuds/AnasCorner0217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been having headaches for a while now. It's not something serious he hopes. All he needs is more problems added to a very long list.<br/>If only he could figure out what happened between the times he fell asleep and when he woke up. Luckily he wont have to wait long</p><p>***Stiles started to hum a creepy tune before he said “Beware the man who comes to paint the town red. He’ll kill a little time and sleep when you're all dead. Cause it isn't over yet. Get it out of your head.”<br/>“Who Stiles, who?” Derek asked<br/>“He’ll chase a couple people, leave 'em in shreds. Meet him in the gutter, where he’ll make the devil his friend. Just remember what I said. Cause it isn't over yet”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot so far. Let me know in the comments if you would like another chapter and any suggestions.

Stiles had been having weird nightmares for weeks now. They were becoming more and more disturbing. No matter how much sleep he got he was always tired. He was starting to see things during the day too. He could never remember what he saw when he woke up, but now he was starting to and it terrified him. Today though of all days it was getting to be too much.  
The Sheriff was at work so Stiles was alone. It was only 4 in the afternoon but it felt more like 1 AM. Stiles figured he would just close his eyes for a second to stop the migraine behind his eyes before he left for the pack meeting. All of the sudden he felt sharp pain in his chest and felt as if he was standing on white hot flames and everything went black.  
His scream could be heard for miles. The entire pack was suddenly alert and on their way to his house. They arrived mostly around the same time seeing as they were all close to or in the preserve for the pack meeting that was supposed to be taking place.  
“What the hell was that?!” Lydia screeched  
“I don’t know but were going to find out” Derek replied curtly  
As they walked into the Stilinski house Derek smelt something strange. The rest of the pack scoped out the area before pausing at Stiles door. The scent of burnt wood was the strongest there. On the floor was Stiles passed out and seizing.  
“He’s having a seizure!” Erica said in hysteria  
“What do we do?!” Jackson said looking equally horrified  
Suddenly Stiles stopped and his heartbeat slowed to indicate sleep.  
“What’s going on now?” Lydia said  
“IS HE DEAD?!” Allison screamed  
“No just…sleeping” Isaac replied  
“Let’s take him back to Derek’s” Boyd suggested  
Derek nodded and picked Stiles up. His body was unnaturally cold as he put him in the Camaro’s backseat. By the time they reached the Hale house Stiles looked distressed, his face screwed up in pain while he slept.  
After about three hours of sleeping Stiles suddenly shot up. His eyes were glowing white as if struck by lightning. He slowly turned towards the pack and looked them straight in the eyes as he said.  
“When the moon is in its seventh house, And Jupiter aligns with Mars, peace will guide the planets, and love will steer the stars”  
“What Stiles, what are you talking about?” Scott asked  
As if he hadn’t even heard him Stiles continued “Harmony and understanding. Sympathy and trust abounding. No more falsehoods or derisions. Golden living dreams of visions. Mystic crystal revelation and the mind's true liberation”  
“Derek I don’t like this it’s freaking me out what’s going on?” Erica asked petrified  
“I have no idea… SCOTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Derek said suddenly  
“I’m going to wake him up”  
“Don’t you know never to wake a sleep walker McCall” Jackson snorted  
“He’s not sleep walking” Scott said  
“Walking, talking same thing just don’t touch him” Jackson snapped  
Stiles started to hum a creepy tune before he said “Beware the man who comes to paint the town red. He’ll kill a little time and sleep when you're all dead. Cause it isn't over yet. Get it out of your head.”  
“Who Stiles, who?” Derek asked  
“He’ll chase a couple people, leave 'em in shreds. Meet him in the gutter, where he’ll make the devil his friend. Just remember what I said. Cause it isn't over yet”  
“Stiles, please I know you’re in there just tell us who you’re talking about” Allison begged  
“When the sun comes up, and there's no one else around meet me in the shadows and tell me what you found. You've got everything to lose. I'm waiting on you” Stiles replied as he stared at Allison as if she was the dumbest person he’d seen  
“Oh my god this isn’t going anywhere, Derek get up and kiss your boyfriend to wake him so he can explain this nonsense” Lydia said as she examined her nails  
“He’ll stop the dawning, this new age of light, beware of the man who’ll put up a fight. This will be like nothing you’ve ever seen. This seer’s prediction is anything but a dream”  
With that Stiles eyes faded back to amber. He looked around the room wondering how he got here. All he wanted to do was be alone. His mother died today and he couldn’t for the life of him understand why he left his bed this morning. At least his migraine was gone. Everyone was looking at him strangely though.  
“What?” Stiles asked  
“Stiles do you remember what just happened?” Isaac asked  
“No, I remember falling asleep in my room than everything’s blank, why?”  
“Because you just spent the last three hours sleeping after having a seizure in your bedroom, only to warn us about some man who will cause us harm all while your eyes glowed a florescent white.” Lydia proclaimed  
“I did what? Oh god this has something to do with my nightmares doesn’t it?” Stiles asked cautiously  
“What nightmares?” Derek asked concerned for his boyfriend’s health  
“The ones I’ve been having for a while now but I just assumed it was because this was the week my mom died and I’ve always had nightmares but never this bad” Stiles said  
“Looks like we have a problem now.” Boyd stated  
“I need a drink” Stiles said as he headed for the kitchen. This was exactly what everyone else thought as they prepared themselves for the oncoming hell. Well it was Beacon Hills after all.


	2. Answers and More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to figure out what's going on in Stiles head. This isn't normal and there is only one person who might have REAL answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter get ready for some DRAMA

Stiles walks back into the living room after having his drink to find the entire room in hushed whispers. They all slowly turn to look at him.  
"Stiles we just had a talk with Deaton and i think we should take you to him. We need answers and we aren't going to get any here." Allison said  
"I don't know. Is he even going to give us real answers? I've had enough of his cryptic bullshit to last a lifetime." Stiles replied. To be honest Stiles didn't exactly like Deaton or trust him and when it came down to it he didn't know what he was getting himself into. For all he knows he could be walking into his death or something.  
"It wasn't a question Stiles." Derek said  
" Look i know your worried but it was probably nothing, just some sleep talking. I really don't see a reason to go to Deaton." Stiles said getting irritated  
"Get in your piece of crap jeep and meet us there Stilinski." Jackson demanded  
Before he could even respond Scott and Isaac looked at him with huge sad eyes. He realized this was going nowhere really quickly. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. But not before telling Jackson that his baby wasn't a piece of crap, he himself was a piece of crap. 

It then took them another 10 minutes to calm Jackson down and pry him off Stiles. 

\----------  
Once at the Vet Clinic they walked in the back and saw Deaton pouring ice into what looked like a suspiciously large tub.  
"Stiles it's good to see you. The rest of you as well."  
"cut he crap. What the hell is going on? And why is there a huge tub of ice in the floor?" Erica growled  
"Straight to the point i see Miss Reyes. Well if you must know this is what we are going to use to find out what' going on in Stiles head." Deaton replied  
"How?" Derek asked curtly from where his arms were around Stiles waist.  
"We are going to slow his heartbeat down significantly and see what information we can get from him then. He will be in an almost hypnotic state."  
"How slow exactly?" Isaac asked cautiously  
"Very slow." Deaton cryptically stated  
"Ok well how slow is very slow?" Scott asked  
"Nearly dead" Deaton finally replied  
this received growls from Derek and Scott .  
"Oh hell no." Stiles replied as he turned to walk out before Derek's arms tightened around his waist.  
"We need answers Stiles." Derek said after a few moments of silence.

After the ice tub was finally prepared Stiles took a deep breath as he took off his shoes and shirt and stepped into the tub.  
"Derek?' Stiles asked  
Derek looked at him. A look in his eyes that clearly meant he was very much less than pleased by this situation as well.  
"I love you."  
"Don't say that Stiles. This isn't goodbye." Derek said but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Stiles  
"I just thought you should know." Stiles said sadly  
Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles slowly. He eventually pulled away and leaned his forehead against Stiles and whispered "I love you too."  
"Cut the Disney crap let's just get this over with." Jackson replied even though he as well seemed on edge about the whole situation too.  
Boyd grabbed Stiles feet and held them down as Derek grabbed his right shoulder, Scott grabbed the left and Jackson and Isaac grabbed his arms.  
They held him down as he struggled underneath the water to get air. Eventually he stopped struggling and they let go. Stiles head slowly breached the surface.  
"Ok Mr.Stilinski are you there?" Deaton asked   
"Yes" Stiles replied  
"Who is this man you speak of that comes to hurt the Beacon Hills pack?" Deaton asked  
"i can't tell you. Despite what you think they must figure it out themselves, Those are the rules." Stiles retorted  
"rules of what?" Boyd asked  
"Rules of seers. We predict the future. We are not allowed to alter it. This is why Stiles is unaware of his visions. He must understand the grave consequences of altering fate."  
"I thought you were Stiles." Derek said confused  
"I am merely a part of Stiles. Once he learns the rules and lets go of his past, only then will he be able to learn true control"  
"what past?" Scot asked  
"I'm a victim of my instinct. Unraveling and reeling, think I'm wise. Our freedom can be deadly. I watch the walls around me, falling down. So far away, from safe and sound. I've lost control, I've lost control" Stiles said as his eyes shined silver.  
"What?" Jackson asked  
"When everything's come undone. There's no easy way out."  
"We need answers Stiles come on. Who is the man you were talking about?" Allison asked  
"In the porcelain, there's a crack. I've seen his dark side now there's no turning back. Tasted the poison on his tongue. It almost killed me. I know what's underneath the mask  
What seemed so good at first is under attack. I'm in the wreckage, damage done. It almost killed me."  
"WHO?" Lydia screeched  
"I loved him like a burning effigy, now all that's left is cinders. In the darker days of him and I when every little bit of this hurt. His heart was a curious obsession. I can't feel it. His heart, it was never my possession. I can't steal it. I walked away,gonna be okay. Walked away, god, I wanted to stay."

Everyone looked around confused before Isaac quietly whispered. "Stiles did you know this guy personally? Did you really love him? please we need answers"  
"I'll keep you safe, as safe as I can when all the elements around us have other plans. I pray we don't break in unsteady hands. Just close your eyes  
Everything's gonna be just fine. You can peek with me on the other side. Say you'll keep still as still as can be. Don't get caught in the chaos surrounding us. Trust that we're coming out clean. Cause I'm on your side. It's still all of us. But he wants to kill you, wants to tear you apart. He wants to thrill you, wants to consume you then spit you out. I fear the fever. Can you feel it? I fear the fire  
burning below. Its gonna to trick you and swallow you whole. You know you're not safe here."

"That wasn't an answer" Boyd retorted nervously.  
" We created chaos just to prove we're alive, it was demolition of a delicate kind. Midnight confessions kept on blurring the line. Said you were on my side. You kept my heart under the cover of night. You were the devil in a clever disguise but you loved me.Temptation leads us, and it's too late for goodbye. Twisting and turning all according to plan.Your secret was safe until there's blood on my hands. Push me away but we're still victims of chance. We waged a war against the ghosts of the past. No one noticed they were under attack. He wanted freedom now there's no turning back. I found my way out of this toxic love. A special someone gave me a shove. I found new love and found new light but he's still lurking in the corners. Watch your back you don't know where he hides. Be prepared or you might not make it out alive." Stiles said before he closed his eyes

The lights flickered before all the bulbs stopped and Stiles sat up with a gasp. He jumped out of the tub as Scott wrapped a towel around him and looked around the room.  
"what?" Stiles questioned  
Derek looked like he wanted to puke. He wasn't ever aware Stiles loved someone before him. He set that feeling aside just as Lydia asked  
"You gave us answers. Cryptic answers but answers none the less. However there is one thing we are all fuzzy on. Who the hell was this lost love of yours was? Because apparently he's the one responsible."  
Stiles face went pale. He then looked around and realized there was no way out of this, So he did what he does best. He ran.


	3. Bad Blood in My Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles knew this day was coming. He knew secrets always have a way of coming out. Even if Peter was in fact still dead the two of them couldn't keep this secret. In life there are always secrets, things we regret, dreams we cant reach and love we'll never forget. His life happened to include all four of these problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been so long this is a rlly long chapter so prepare and watch for flashbacks or it can get confusing.  
> The songs included in this chapter are bad blood and wildest dreams by Taylor Swift, Lost in Stereo by all time low, one and only teitur and i can't not love you by every avenue, I also highly recommend for Stiles ending monologue for this chapter you play undone by Haley Reinhart in the background.

"Did you think we’d be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don’t think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last now.  
Did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you" -Bad Blood

"He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now."  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down"- Wildest Dreams 

\----  
Eventually Stiles got to his jeep, he drove it all the way home. He had to get away he needed space and time to think. If what Lydia said is true, he's alive. He's. Alive. Stiles doesn't really doesn't know how to react to this. I mean he was supposed to be dead. He spent months grieving and he had finally moved on and the one relationship he never got closure on is somehow being thrown back in his face. He feels like he's back where he was months ago. Confused and Scared. Happy but hiding. In order to get time to think he needed to get away from the pack. He grabbed his bag of mountain ash under the floorboard of his bed and went outside. He begin to walk around the house and eventually used his belief to fill in the rest of the spots he was missing. He walked back into his room and decided if he was going to really find out what was going on he needed to find out if it was possible for him to eve come back in the first place. He jumped on his laptop and started to research,but not before he blared a song through his speakers. A song that no matter what will always have a place in his heart. 

"It feels like I'm up on a wire,and you just keep lifting it higher. I'm right on the edge,and I'm doing my best not to fall. It feels like the world's spinning faster,towards a beautiful perfect disaster.The moment you kissed me, I knew I was risking it all..."

\---------  
The pack was confused to say the least. Everyone just stood there shocked. Stiles had just run straight out of the vet's office. They could all smell the remnants of his scent in the air so they knew he was feeling scared, confused,... and hopeful.

"Did he just run when I was talking to him?!" Lydia said  
"Yeah he did, what the hell is going on?" Isaac asked  
"He's keeping secrets." Derek said slightly hurt  
"No really,I wasn't aware!" Erica said sarcastically with a growl. Stiles always told her everything so she was confused as to why he was hiding something, especially now.  
"Erica don't start that isn't going to help us now. We need answers. Stiles has answers. Therefore we should be looking for Stiles, not starting argument." Boyd said  
"Well then we should probably go find him" Jackson growled. As much as he resented Stiles, he knew that if it ever came down to it he would protect him. The only question is from what?  
"Well he's not going to answer his phone and if he ran he's going to be somewhere avoiding us which means probably his house, instead of Derek's" Allison stated  
"Let's go." Derek said  
\-------  
When they pulled up the the house they all got out of the car, but were immediately stopped my mountain ash. Lydia and Allison looked back confused.  
"What?" Allison asked  
"He put up mountain ash." Isaac said growing annoyed  
"Break the line" Jackson growled  
Just as Jackson said this the front door to the house was flung open.  
"Don't you dare" Stiles said darkly  
"Stiles what the hell is going on?" Lydia asked  
"I put up mountain ash" he replied  
"i know. why?" Lydia asked  
"To keep you out but you obviously didn't get the message! Look, i need time to think can you guys leave? For everyone's own good just leave" Stiles pleaded  
"No. We need answers Stiles and your the only person who seems to know whats going on." Boyd said  
"Pack doesn't keep secret" Erica replied  
"Please, Stiles please just let me..us in" Derek asked  
Stiles sighed. He then motioned for them to come inside and proceeded to walk back to his room.  
\-------  
Once the line was broken and everyone was inside Stiles finally paused his music and met the pack in the living room. They sat in silence for about two minutes before Erica spoke up.  
"Batman whats going on?"  
" A lot. There's a lot you don't know. When i tell you its going to change things. I'm a different person now but i made some decisions I'm not so proud of. This is going to hurt you all." He said then turned his gaze to Derek "Some more than others"  
"Just tell us, you can trust us Stiles. I promise brothers remember?" Scott said  
Stiles sighed. Eventually he spoke up quietly and said "OK. so there was this guy... back before i was friends with most of you. I was spiraling out of control. It was the anniversary of my moms death and my dad was basically drinking himself to an early grave, while i had to hold him up and put him back together while I had barely had time to miss her myself. I needed to forget. So i went out night after night. Never came home, skipped school. When i did come home the house smelt like booze and puke as well as gunpowder. I couldn't handle anymore. It was too much responsibility. I was sick of it. It got to the point where i was drinking too. I didn't care whether i lived or died. Whether i saw the sun or did it all again another night. But then one night...."  
\-------  
"She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but shes so lost in stereo lost in stereo. Shes outta control so beautiful.." Stiles sang as he danced on top of the bar between a pair of girls.  
Suddenly his foot got caught on something slippery and before he knew it he was flying off the bar. But when he opened his eyes he wasn't on the floor. He was in someone's arms. He looked up to see sharp blue eyes and a smirk staring back at him.  
"Hi" He said  
"Hi" the guy replied  
"Ummm thanks.. for like not letting me crack my skull open. That would have been hell to pay in hospital bills." Stiles said  
"No problem." he replied  
"I'm Stiles"  
"Peter" he replied dazed as he put Stiles down and handed him a glass of water---  
\--------  
"PETER?!?" The pack screamed  
"I know"  
"That's impossible Peter was in a coma" Derek said  
"I'm getting there" Stiles said slightly exasperated at the interruption  
"WAIT YOUR IN LOVE WITH PETER? AND YOU KNEW HIM BEFORE I GOT BITE?" Scott exclaimed  
Stiles continued as if he hadn't heard Scott, "Anyway... I was hooked at first sight. My brain was way to under developed and i was way to numb to care or acknowledge that this was a BAD IDEA..."  
\--------  
"What are you doing dancing on a bar at midnight shouldn't you be in bed?" Peter said as a smirked played across his face  
"Maybe, maybe not. There are exceptions to your bed time when your fathers a drunk and a workaholic and you have no parental supervision." Stiles shrugged  
"Mmmm" Peter hummed  
"Well thanks for the drink and this has been great.. really but I'm not in the mood for lectures and judging eyebrows." Stiles said as he rolled his eyes  
"I like you. Your bold. Feisty." Peter said with a slight smile  
"Thanks but i really should be going now--"  
"Do you want to dance Stiles?" Peter asked bluntly  
Stiles stared. His mouth was about to drop before he caught himself and quickly replied. "Y-yeah that sounds like fun"  
They walked or in Stiles case stumbled onto the dance floor. A their hips started to sway Stiles felt himself get pulled in by the music and Peter  
He lost track of time, which is something he did often but right now it was different. He wasn't numb. He was happy. And kinda turned on.  
Eventually Peter stopped and dragged Stiles off the dance floor.  
"I have to go." Peter said  
"Oh.." Stiles replied  
"But.." He said as he slowly reached towards Stiles back pocket and pulled out his phone "I'll see you soon." With that Peter leaned in a lightly brushed his lips against Stiles, but when he opened his eyes Peter was gone.  
\---------  
Later that night Stiles sent Peter a text.  
" Your very elusive you know that?"  
His reply came a few minutes later.  
"I know"  
"What's your story?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peter replied  
"I would."  
"Goodnight Stiles"  
"Goodnight Peter"  
\---------------  
As the days went on Stiles kept meeting Peter at the same bar where they danced. He barely knew Peter. But he was so tall and handsome. He was going to be trouble and Stiles knew it. He was so bad, but he did it so well. They constantly texted. Stiles slowly got to know Peter. He liked the little things like that peter's favorite color was blue because he liked the way the color looked in the sky late at night. Peter also liked the movie American Werewolf in London because he thought it was stupid and poorly written and he could laugh the entire time. He also hated cats and preferred vodka to beer. Lastly he liked Stiles because he was interesting and smart. Funny and cunning. Just like him. The way Peter held Stiles was like he was something special. In a time of complete chaos, Peter was something solid. Some thing real but at the same time unreal because Stiles had never met anyone like him. He read him like a book. He always knew what he was thinking, what he wanted and when he wanted it.  
Which is how they got where they are now. Peter had met him outside the club and told him that they weren't going in there tonight and opened his car door. Stiles didn't care if it was stupid to get inside. It's not like anyone would miss him if he died. Maybe Scott would but then again he barely saw Scott anymore. Suddenly Peter stopped the car and got out. He opened Stiles door. He grabbed his hand.  
"Where are we?" Stiles questioned curiously  
"The woods" Peter replied  
"Why?"  
" Because i want to show you something."  
"What?" Stiles asked  
"Do you trust me?"  
"....Yes" Stiles said and realized that it was true. When the hell did that happen?  
Peter grabbed hold of Stiles hand and slowly led him through the woods. Eventually they reached a clearing.  
"Which way?" Peter asked  
"Why are you asking me? How would I know?"  
"Your smart. Figure it out." Peter scoffed  
Stiles sighed and shook his head at Peter. "That way. Because this way, while the path is clear, looks too easy. It looks like a route normal people would take, which means that you wouldn't. People like you and me don't go in that direction."  
"People like us?" Peter asked slightly amused  
"People who take what they want and don't wait around. Smart people who know better. Know the world sucks and the easy way isn't always the best way."  
Peter shook his head disbelievingly at Stiles "This is why i like you."  
They walked down the path through the bushes and tree branches when finally the path opened up and stiles gasped.  
It was a field, covered in grass with a huge lake. Just sitting in the middle of the woods. It looked really peaceful. The clear blue water with rocks off to the side surrounding it and all the grass surrounding it. It looked like something out of a movie.  
"Wow."  
"Close your mouth you'll catch flies Stiles." Peter said with what sounded like...fondness  
"Shut up" Stiles retorted  
They slowly sat down on the grass by the lake.  
"You know i think i might actually like you Peter"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well i may like you too. But you'll have to wait and find out"  
"Trust me I'm not going anywhere." Stiles stated  
Stiles looked over when Peter didn't reply. Peter looked at Stiles with something he couldn't detect. Stiles decided he couldn't wait any longer so he leaned over and did what he had wanted to do for the past 3 weeks. He kissed Peter. It started slow steady and reassuring but slowly turned into something else when Stiles slowly slid his tongue in Peter's mouth. It became desperate, needy and passionate. They fought for dominance over the kiss and eventually Peter won out. When they broke the kiss they were both panting.  
"You should learn to close your mouth Peter, you'll catch flies." Stiles smirked  
Peter scoffed "You surprise me Stiles. Rarely anyone can do that."  
"Well I'm special"  
"I know"  
They ended up laying there for the rest of the night where Stiles eventually fell asleep on Peter who followed shortly after. They woke up at dawn and he dropped Stiles off at his place. Stiles smiled all the way to his front door up the stairs and to his room. !0 minutes later he gets a text from Peter  
"Stop smiling"

He didn't  
\-----------  
"Hold up i know every inch of those woods and I've never seen a lake or a field." Derek said  
"Well maybe you weren't looking in the right places" Stiles murmured  
"where is it?" Isaac asked  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stiles retorted  
"Stiles st---"  
"SHUT UP. Let him get back to the story it was just getting good." Erica said  
They all turned to stare at her "What are you telling me your not intrigued? I am.especially since we all know it ends with Stiles being a part of Peter's death."  
"Dammit she's right." Jackson said annoyed  
"Yeah especially since Stiles rejected Peter's offer for the bite i mean could you imagine the subtext behind that story?" Erica continued  
"HE DID WHAT?!" the pack exclaimed  
"Erica..." Stiles warned  
"Oops continue." Erica said  
"Now wait just a minute" Lydia shrieked  
"As i was saying" Stiles continued.  
\---------  
"Come outside" Stiles text from Peter read.  
As Stiles walked outside he realized his dad was at work so he didn't have to sneak.  
"Where are we going now?" Stiles asked as he got in the car  
"You'll see" Peter replied suspiciously  
Eventually they pulled up to an abandoned building. It was huge and looked like it hadn't been used in years. Peter exits the car and walks up to the building with Stiles following closely behind. Peter pulled a key out of what seemed to be thin air. He unlocked the door and walked in. The place was dark but one hallway was well lit so they walked down that way and eventually reached a huge room and the lights came on. It was a massive ballroom.  
"Where are we Peter?" Stiles said in awe  
"A Ballroom."  
Stiles rolled his eyes and stared blankly at Peter.  
"Fine. It was the Beacon Hills theater. This was a room attached to the theater for cast parties and rehearsals. It shut down after people stopped coming as much and they couldn't afford to keep it open. But it was always one of my favorite places."  
What are we doing here?" Stiles asked  
Peter simply reached his hand out. Stiles, of course, took it. He lead Stiles to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as they reached the middle of the floor music started.  
"Where the hell did that come from?"  
"It's magic." Peter said sarcastically and turned his head toward the remote in his front pocket. Stiles shook his head. Stiles looked in Peter's eyes as the music played. He knew he was in too deep. He knew that if he ever lost Peter the outcome wouldn't be good since he was a constant in Stiles life now. He knew nothing lasted forever but he wanted this to. Peter was a lot older than him but nobody seemed to notice. Most people were too self absorbed to see anything outside of there own bubble, but they still couldn't risk it. But for private moments like this Stiles couldn't help but think the risk was well worth it.  
"Peter promise me something, That no matter where we end up we'll remember how happy we were, right here, right now. That even if we somehow end up hating each other we won't forget this.The way we felt. That we'll never regret it." Stiles said as he looked into peter's blue eyes that became soft. Damn, were they always this sparkly?  
"I promise"  
"Don't make promises you can't keep" Stiles warned  
"Stiles trust me when i say i could never regret you. You are one of the few things in my life I don't regret. I will never ever regret catching you that day you fell and i will continue to catch you whenever you need me. I used to think love made you weak. I always told that to my sister, even my nephew once. But the past months I've spent with you have made me actually believe for once i might not have been right. That rarely ever happens. You've made me stronger than I've ever been physically, mentally, and emotionally. So believe me Stiles when i say that this promise i intend to keep."  
"You love me?" stiles asked quietly  
"That's all you got from that Really Stiles?" Peter said dubiously  
"I love you too."  
The music slowly faded to the background as Stiles finally let himself go and kissed Peter.

"I've been wishing on a star but I never could have imagined  
I would land just where you are after all this lonesome traveling  
Took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand  
This is when I realized what I could never understand....."

\-----------  
They ended up going back to Peter's apartment for the first time after they spent the day in the club that weekend. It had been 6 months since this whole relationship began and Stiles was horny. Now if only he could get Peter to get with the program.

Eventually Peter seemed to catch on because as much as Stiles tried to hold back the hard on he got grinding against Peter he couldn't . Which is why they were at Peter's apartment now. It was surprisingly well put together. They stumbled through the door with both their mouths battling for dominance. Peter opened his mouth further while Stiles slid his tongue in. He pulled Stiles legs around his waist as they walked to the bedroom. He threw Stiles on the bed as soon as he swung his bedroom door open. 

Needless to say Stiles limped for two days straight after.

\-------

"Peteeerr" Stiles called as he entered the kitchen one morning.  
"what?"  
"I want pizza"  
"We can't order pizza Stiles."  
"Why not?"  
"We have left over Chinese food from last week."  
"So? Pleaseee."  
"No."  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO."  
"yESSS PUH-LEASEE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ENOUGH TO HAVE CHINESE 3 WEEKS IN A ROW"  
"It was 2 days Stiles stop being over- dramatic."  
"Come on Peter please"  
"Fine." Peter relented  
"Really oh my gosh finally......Wanna make out till it gets here?"  
Peter rolled his eyes but obliged as Stiles slid slowly into his lap  
\---------------

"That was the last time i truly saw the Peter i knew. I'm not sure what happened after that exactly but we texted. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was defiantly different. A few days later Scott got bitten and I had to deal with that. Along with Derek drama and Scallison drama. My dad had slowly pulled himself together ever since he caught me sneaking through the front door one night after a late night with Peter. He couldn't even ask me where i was properly because he was so drunk. He sobered up slowly and got a lot better, so Peter and i had to be more discreet. The day after the attack at the school it all kind of hit me too hard and i just really needed to see him. He didn't answer his phone so i headed to his apartment. The entire place was cleaned out like he'd never even been there. I couldn't find him anywhere. I got so mad and hurt. Then when we were in the hospital and Derek told me he was the alpha i saw him and freaked out. I didn't know what to believe anymore i was so confused. He kept coming after me and the Peter i knew would never do that. But there he was face and all. I tried to go back to how things were before we fell in love and ended up taking Lydia to prom but in an act of jealousy or who the hell knows what Peter led her to the field and tried to bleed her dry like a fucking vampire or something. For the first time i had found someone i couldn't get enough of, someone who accepted me for who i was and not once told me to change. I found someone and fell madly in love with them. But of course he destroyed that and almost me in the process. I thought i could trust him. He literally hit me where i couldn't see and just...left me. So of course i got mad and made the Molotov cocktail with Jackson after Peter offered me a mating bite in the parking garage. I said i didn't want it but we both new i did. But i couldn't take it not after he watched me fall apart and did nothing. When Jackson and I got to the field i couldn't see the Peter i knew anymore so i threw it. But i knew he was still in there so i changed my aim at the last minute. But then Allison shot the arrow in the bottle and it broke, Jackson threw the final bottle, and Derek slashed his throat. I thought i'd be relieved but i felt empty. In the end Scott went to Allison and again i was alone and falling apart. This time Peter wasn't there to catch me. I was mad that he broke his promise to me. But in the end i realized that we both kind of destroyed that relationship. I knew he had changed i could see it. I knew he was trouble but i didn't care because i loved him. Peter was right when he said love makes you weak. But I think what he really meant was letting yourself love makes you weak. He knew that the minute someone you loved was in danger you would step into a situation with impossible odds to save them, He knew that people could use love against you. I don't blame him for thinking that because the way i felt after losing him almost made me wish I had never slipped off the bar that day. There were so many unanswered questions but i couldn't even think about him. I would have fallen apart. i had to learn to slowly go on without him. i had to live with the goodbye we never got. i had to live without his smile, his eyes, the goodbye kisses, the i love yous, everything. I was unraveling and looking for things that would never come back. Suddenly he wasn't there and I'd come undone. Eventually i came around again, after all the kanima drama and we all became a pack. But that doesn't mean i forgot or didn't miss him. That i didn't wish he was here. And now he might be back and I'M just...so confused." After a pause of silence Stiles said through his tears "I'm sorry I'm really a mess right now, I'm trying to get myself together."

He looked up and realized everyone was either crying or looked like they were about to cry. Even Jackson and Boyd. Suddenly Scott got up and hugged Stiles as he whispered apologizes. He was then followed by Allison and Erica. Eventually it was just everyone surrounding Stiles as he finally let himself break down. 

"We need to talk" Derek said as the rest of the left later that evening  
"Yeah tomorrow" Stiles replied  
"Tomorrow" Derek promised  
\------  
Stiles walked up the stairs and his heart stopped  
"Hello Stiles" Peter said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this.chapter was as good as the rest but now the real drama can start


	4. The Art of Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas dearies, hope you enjoy this chapter 
> 
> Stile has a decision to make. With his pack in danger, he needs to learn to control his visions. However since life likes to fuck with him, Peter's back and as cryptic as ever. Where the hell does he go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to give me any suggestions!

Peter. Peter Hale was at his door. For once in his life Stiles had no idea what to say. So of course his brain seems to be entirely to comfortable letting his emotions run the show.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Visiting you of course." Peter says  
"No I mean what are you doing here ALIVE?!"  
"Look Stiles..."  
"....NO OK don't you look Stiles me. THIS ISN'T OK! THERE IS NO LEVEL IN WHICH THIS IS EVER OK!"  
After his outburst, Peter remained silent. He waited and listened. Stiles seemed to have a lot to say and Peter wasn't about to stop him. After a few minutes of silence Stiles finally speaks up.

"I never thought that you and i would ever see each other again. I mourned you ok? The word distraught can not even describe how I'd been. Did you know i held a funeral the day you left? With that stupid black umbrella you left in my car and the same damn sad song replaying over in my head. The same memories on repeat. I didn't know what to do with myself! So I took every last picture of you and me and put it in a box that was SUPPOSED to be buried with you. But since your here alive and well i guess you already know that huh? So you can't just come back unexpected and uninvited. You can't just expect me to open my heart to you because you left me! You left me broken and alone. I'm sure you knew exactly what you were doing since you always seem to be 10 steps ahead of everybody else. YOU DIED PETER! You were gone.. and now your not. I'm so confused I don't know what to feel. Should I throw my arms around you or kill you this time for real? I worked so hard to put our past to rest and now it's all come crashing down on me. So tell me Peter where do we go from here? Where do we begin now that your back from the dead?"  
"We could start with the reason I came. I came for you Stiles not for anyone else. I'm well aware of the consequences of a visit. I'm also well aware your angry, But take away the anger and what exactly do you feel? I know you Stiles and while you seem angry i don't think that little speech right there was the real reason. I think your scared. Of what this could mean for your relationship with my nephew, as well as the feelings you still have for me. If a part of you still didn't love me you wouldn't be this angry. So Stiles where exactly do you think we should go from here?

Peter, of course, was as conniving and smart as ever. He could always see straight through Stiles. Which is part of the reason they're here now. So Stiles really didn't have a response for Peter. Even if what he said was true Peter was right that wasn't the main reason Stiles was still angry. So Peter took his lack of response as conformation he was right and continued.

"You know they say life goes on anyway even if things should change. I didn't expect you to be stuck in the same old misery. But I know you remember all of the times we spent late at night we weren't just wasting our breathe. We'll never be over and done with."  
"I couldn't just keep starring at the same damn pictures till the shadows faded. You acted like there was nothing wrong when what we had was slipping away." Stiles murmured.  
"Hmmmmn" Peter said. Stiles looked directly at Peter who seemed to be amused by Stiles response. Now Stiles was getting mad. Before Peter could form a real response Stiles did.  
"I need answers Peter. Now." Stiles said through clenched teeth  
"Answers? What answers?" Peter says through his smirk.  
"Oh I don't know maybe to questions like why did you suddenly disappear? And how long have you been alive? Because even a werewolf needs time to build their strength up again after something like coming back from the dead. You somehow appear to be in perfect health though. So if you were alive all this time where were you and what were you doing?"  
"Inquisitive and thoughtful as ever I see. You were always the challenge I'd been waiting for, a reminder that brains and creativity run deep." Peter said cryptically  
"Like your secrets?" Stiles retorted  
"We were a dangerous pair weren't we Stiles?"  
"Were being the key word."  
"Oh come on. Go back to the place we knew before. Retrace our steps to the club's dancefloor..."  
"..Where I asked you if the dark blue nearly black night skies makes you smile?" Stiles said smiling mostly to himself before he realized he was supposed to still be mad and questioning all Peter's motives.  
"Exactly. Like all that time we spent in the forest that put that bright red color in your cheeks when it grew cold." Peter said as he slowly walked toward Stiles until he was backed against his desk.  
"Which only preceded to our bitter end." Stiles stated  
"True, But you and I both know the unanswered questions are really the only thing stopping us now."Peter said his mouth now inches from Stiles. 

Stiles knew this too but he would never admit it. He loved Derek and was with him now, even if Peter was back. Stiles was many things but a cheater wasn't one of them.  
He tried to back up and look for someway out of this situation but there didn't seem to be one. Peter just wouldn't budge. Stiles glared hoping it would deter him. It didn't. It only seemed to egg him on.  
"Peter" Stiles warned  
"All we need is a touch of redemption and a hint of some rapture" Peter replied  
"That's a recipe for disaster."Stiles said before adding  
"We can't keep going around in circles"  
"I know but it seems like we need to start over." Peter said  
"Well how do you suggest we do that?"  
"With a little trust. I know you have no reason to believe me but you need to trust me and you need to be careful." Peter warned  
"What? Why?" Stiles asked now confused  
"Because I'm not the one that's after you."  
"What? Then who the hell is?"  
"Trust your visions Stiles." Peter replied. He then leaned in close and kissed Stiles cheek. Stiles closed his eyes at the familiar gesture and when he opened them to ask another question Peter was gone.

\--------------  
After scrubbing his room of Peter's scent Stiles decided to at least try and get some sleep. He couldn't. But eventually after what seemed like hours his alarm went off. He went downstairs and made some breakfast. He heard his phone go off with a familiar ringtone and looked down at this phone to see a text from Scott. It said that the pack would be over in an hour with Deaton to discuss some things. Stiles got up and went to shower and get dressed. By the time he was finished getting ready it had only been a half hour when he heard his window slide open.  
"We need to talk." Derek said immediately  
"I know" Stiles sighs  
" You know I love you right? No matter what." Derek asks  
"Of course." Stiles replies not sure where Derek's going with this.  
"So if you need time to decide some things and sort out your feelings I'll be here. waiting." Derek says  
"Derek..." Stiles says softly  
".... If your ever feeling alone or lost and you need someone to talk to I'll still always be here for you." Derek says as he leans his forehead against Stiles  
"I know the dam just kind of broke in front of you and you weren't ever really aware of the full story but that doesn't make my feelings for you any less real. But its nice knowing you'll always be there. You know watching over me. When that darkness finally roles into town I'm always going to want you by my side Derek, regardless of what happens between us now or in the future."  
"Thank you."  
"No thank you, for picking up all the pieces when Peter left. I let you in Derek. I didn't have to, I wanted to and I'm very glad i did. I Iove you Derek and I'm not gonna let you go that easily. When you saved me AND Scott from Peter things changed. From the minute you first kissed me I knew. I knew your hand was the one I was meant to be holding. And that's not gonna change because Peter's back. It may complicate things A LOT but it doesn't change how I feel." Stiles says  
" I know it doesn't but it does still change things and...." Derek stops mid sentence and stiffs Stiles neck before continuing "..and i know he was here and you two still need to sort things out"  
"Yeah we do" Stiles says reluctantly  
"When you figure out what you want let me know" Derek says  
"Wait for me?" Stiles asks  
"Always" Derek replies kissing Stiles forehead just as the doorbell rings.

They both head downstairs and Stiles opens the door.  
"Well? What was this emergency meeting for?"Stiles asks  
"We need to find Peter and as reluctant as you are to do that we have to stop him now, and we need your visions to do it." Lydia says  
Derek and Stiles share a look before Stiles says " I already found him. He showed up here last night."  
"WHAT?!" Several of the pack yell as the rest sit with gaping mouths.  
"Why didn't you call us?!" Scott yells  
"Because I wasn't really thinking about that Scott" Stiles says slightly annoyed  
"What exactly were you thinking?" Isaac asks genuinely curious  
"What the hell just happened?" Stiles snorts  
"Well what did happen?" Boyd asks  
"A lot of things. One of them being finding out that he is not the droid were looking for." Stiles says and Jackson snorts at the reference  
"What?" Allison asks  
"He's not the one hunting us down." Stiles clarifies  
"Then who the hell is?"Erica asks  
"Yeah because from where I'm standing he looks pretty damn suspicious." Jackson says  
"Well I was thinking about that when I realized Peter's been alive for a while, so why now? Why is he coming after us now? He had all the time in the world to do it covertly. I mean none of us knew he was alive. So why didn't he do it earlier?" Stiles questions  
The room goes silent.  
"Look I know you guys have no reason to trust him or trust me right now, but I believe Peter and if we keep wasting our time looking at the wrong person we are defiantly not gonna make it out of this in one piece."  
"We do trust you Stiles. It's him we don't trust" Erica says  
"However you do bring up some interesting points." Lydia replies  
"Only one way to find out." Derek says nudging Stiles shoulder  
"My visions" Stiles sighs  
Deaton then walks towards Stiles from his place in the doorway  
"We need a way to trigger them. Stiles I need you to focus and concentrate. Close your eyes."  
Stiles closes his eyes  
"Now I need you to pick a particular memory. A very emotional memory. It can be happy or sad just pick one."  
Stiles thinks he goes through his memories. The one where his mom first told him she was dying. The one where his dad took him to his first Met's game. The time him and Scott first met. The moment he fell off the bar in front of Peter. The moment he first kissed Derek. But he nothing was working.  
"It's not working" Stiles says  
"Concentrate Stiles. This memory is like an anchor to you but instead of bringing your humanity back like it does werewolves, it helps you let go of your humanity. So you need to relax and let go. Let go of everything. Of Peter, of Derek, of the fact that the pack is sitting right next to you and let your mind go blank."  
Stiles does this  
"Now think of a moment"  
Stiles takes a deep breath and just let's it all go. Then it comes to him.  
He's sitting on his knees in the garden in the backyard with his mom. They are laughing at his father trying to get the weeds out of the ground and failing miserably. Stiles turns to his mother and says  
"Daddy's really clumsy Mommy"  
"I Know it's one of the reasons I love him" Claudia says through the laughter  
"What's love Mom?" Stiles asks  
"It's that funny feeling you get in your stomach whenever you look at someone. When you just know that your meant to be together. When all the stars align. When you kiss them and everything else just fades away into the background. All the worries and doubts. Everything. and you know that this is the person I want the rest of my life no matter what. The person who gives me a reason to dance through the bad times and sing through the good. When two hearts just..connect. When you would do anything to be their everything."  
"It sounds awesome" Stiles says in awe  
"Yeah it is and when you find it Genim, don't ever let it go." Claudia says  
"Do you love me mom?"  
"Of course honey! To the moon and back." Claudia laughs as her whiskey colored eyes sparkle  
"To the moon and back" Stiles says just as his dad falls down into some mud, getting it all over his clothes. Stiles and his mother turn to look at each other and laugh till they are blue in the face.  
Then suddenly the memory fades and a vision hits him

The pack wait in silence. They see a small small cross his face and know he found his memory. The suddenly he stiffens.  
His eyes open and just like the first time they seem to glow white as he says.  
"I'm lost and broken. This is not what I wanted. The verdict won't change. I've gone off the edge. I thought it would be different, I was treading the water until it took me under. I'm scared cause the past keeps pulling me back. Distorting the future, it's holding me close and it loves me the most. It won't let me heal or tell me what's real. There is no truth there because my vision's gone black. I hear his thunder calling,from a distant sky. I feel like I've known this, for 100 lives. When the heavens falling, and I see the light take me from my slumber, from where he died."  
"Stiles what are you saying? That we need to go where this person died? Who are you talking about?" Lydia asks  
"Candle light, blood is cold. Ticking clocks, sun-gold. I can hear them turning round as I lay here on the ground. Racing heart, poison woods, shattered dreams, nowhere to turn.I can feel the water fall from my eyes and down the walls.I don’t know if anyone can hear me…" Stiles continued  
"Hear you? Where are you?" Allison asks  
"To kill my aching heart and take us all out of this dark heade these words trade our secrets when it’s safe, they're our ammunition when the fever breaks. Show me the side no one else sees,  
Turn it all back to me. In the final battle we must all become one, stop them all before too much damage is done. We tried to run, we tried to hide in fear of losing ourselves,  
We tried to keep it all inside so we don’t hurt someone else. When all the demons come alive, chase them down do not hide. Take it to the sun-gold and bring the back the Age of Old. The age of Aquarius."  
Just as it seemed to be over Stiles says "You won't hear the footsteps but they'll be following. You won't feel the shadows but they'll be closing in. You won't see them coming but they'll rip you at the seams. You won't touch the silence but you can hear the screams. You won't taste the poison hidden in their kiss. You won't face the darkness so they'll just walk right in. You can't outrun the wicked. It'll keep you standing still. You refuse to be the hunted but they're out for the kill. Watch your backs because you can't hide. Listen to me and you might make it out alive."  
Stiles eyes then turn back to their normal whiskey color as he blinks.  
"Oh crap." He says after a few minutes of silence  
"What?" Derek asked quietly  
"I was vaguely aware of what i was saying and they're were images flashing everywhere but what I saw... It wasn't good." Stiles replies  
"What did you see?" Erica asks slowly  
"I saw them. And they're coming for us. Right now."  
"Fuck." Boyd says  
"Fuck is right." Stiles retorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	5. I follow the moon when I cant trust the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visions are all Stiles can think about. He needs to keep the pack safe. Especially now when everything seems to be closing in on them and they have no idea what they are dealing with. With new suspicions and new/old feelings coming to the surface it's a wonder Stiles hasn't had a mental breakdown. It looks as if he's a ticking time bomb. And this time bomb is about to blow....

Stiles woke up screaming once again this night. He was starting to slowly remember the dreams through blurry flashes and images. It wasn't helping anyone. The pack was lost and confused and REALLY stressed. They had no idea what was coming and Peter wasn't helping. After that night he showed up at Stiles' house he had done no talking to him or anyone else. Peter had been quiet. That was never a good thing. Things were taking a turn for the worse.  
While some people thought they should run (Boyd, Erica, and Jackson) and others thought they should stay and protect people (Scott, Allison, and Isaac) everyone knew those were bad ideas according to Stiles visions. The visions were getting worse though. They got to to point where Stiles was afraid to even close his eyes to blink in fear he might see another image of his friends getting burned to ashes or getting their throats torn out by a set of sharp black claws. The lack of sleep was really getting to him. Nobody seemed to notice though. And even if they did they hadn't said anything. Which is how they got here in the first place. No one speaking up when they knew or saw something and not working as a pack. That's when the sleep paralysis started.  
Stiles could not stand sleep paralysis. After the first time it happened he had researched it for hours. Sleep paralysis is a state in which a person, either falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move, speak or react. They can however hear everything going on around them. Stiles couldn't move. He couldn't scream, he couldn't do anything. No one could hear him. Suddenly, as he shot up from his bed, this situation reminded him of way too much of real life. Where he always stood out from a crowd with his loud mouth and ADHD, but when he tried to say something that important nobody listened. That was until his visions came along. And even those were getting old. This was however his tipping point. He could the darkness as it tried to pull him down. The kind of dark that haunts stuff like the Hale House. That's when he heard a knock on the door...

\--------  
Nobody had seen or heard from Stiles in about 21 hours. He had skipped school and when the pack came by later that night to pick him up for the pack meeting, he wasn't anywhere to be found. They called his cell phone about a dozen times and it always went straight to voicemail each time. That's when Derek smelt it. It was a scent so bad it made him wonder how he hadn't noticed before. He looked around the Stilinski house until he got to the garbage can outside of Stiles bathroom. He looked over into the toilet and there sitting in the bowl was what looked like a mix of blood and bile. He had known things were getting bad with Stiles over these past few weeks but he didn't know it was this was bad. He just thought he wasn't sleeping. But then again they all weren't sleeping. But if this was what was going on behind closed doors something was obliviously very wrong. He decided that the rest of the pack should see this

\------------------------  
"Hey there little red riding hood..." He heard "Follow me into the dark.... you shouldn't go walking in the woods alone."  
The second Stiles heard that voice he started running. He didn't even know how he got into the preserve in the first place but he wasn't staying here with that voice.  
"Who's got you now? Who's going to save you from yourself? Come find you and rewind you? Who's got you now Stiles?"  
Stiles couldn't get away and whoever was chasing him was catching up.  
"Who's got the better master plan? Come for you, restore you? I'll change the game before you can. When every back is turned, because you refuse to learn whose side you're really on..."  
Stiles couldn't let him get in his head. He wasn't a victim. Not anymore. He wasn't that silly kid who didn't know any better so he got drunk to fix his problems. He didn't need fixing. He could take care of himself. He knew which side he was on. Even when the lines between Peter and Derek became blurred it was always clear who was good and who wasn't. Then again these days he wasn't really sure of anything anymore.  
"You'll march along the which way. You swallow every word they say. When it all goes down. Who's going to come to set you straight? You'll march along to your fate. You try to change, but can't escape.."  
Whoever was talking was making sense. It wasn't the kind of sense you want to listen to. It's like the bad advice Peter gave him, where he knew it was stupid and unreasonable to listen to but he got talked in circles so many times he couldn't even tell the difference between up and down. He knew this guy was trying to manipulate him. So why was everything he said something he had already been thinking? If he kept going along with the pack it was going to get him killed. I mean after all they were the ones who got him to try and control his visions in the first place when he should have just left them alone. Now look where he is, running for his life once again and losing his god damn mind.  
"When are you honest in this race? When you're too blind to breathe or when you're too broken to speak? Who's going to set you free Stiles?"  
Stiles suddenly stopped. Why the hell was he running? Whoever was chasing him didn't seem the least bit out of breath. They could have killed him by now but they hadn't. What kind of games was this person playing? Whatever, it didn't matter Stiles was done running. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. He felt trembles shiver down his spine.  
"Who's got your soul? Who took it out of your control? Who saved you, then enslaved you? And gave away what matters most?"  
Everyone.  
"Often times, the greatest peace comes with surrender, so surrender to me Stiles."  
Stiles turned around  
\---------------------  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Erica asked  
"Its blood and bile" Lydia said as if she was talking to a child  
"I know that but what's it doing in Stiles toilet?" Erica said horrified  
"Well I'm assuming he threw it up due to the recent series of violent nightmares and lack of sleep." Lydia replied as she shook her head as if the contents in the toilet personally offended her.  
"Why would he be throwing up blood 'cause he's tired?" Scott asked  
"Of course Stilinski couldn't just do things like a normal half-assed person." Jackson muttered  
After receiving multiple glares Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"I don't think this just has to do with the sleep. I think something in his visions is affecting him. Something we aren't seeing" Allison said  
"Like what" Isaac and Derek deadpanned  
"Like his visions" Boyd said "Maybe this is some weird side effects"  
"Why would his visions cause him to vomit blood?" Derek asked  
"And bile" Isaac added  
"Maybe we aren't doing it right. Maybe whatever Stiles subconscious said the first time he told us the rules about Stiles visions, isn't what he's doing. Maybe he's breaking the rules and this is the consequence." Allison suggested  
"Or maybe he isn't but there's something were missing" Lydia said thoughtfully  
"Aren't we always?" Isaac muttered  
"No I'm serious Stiles seemed off these past few days. I thought it was because of Derek but maybe it's something else. Whatever is happening he hasn't been saying anything. If it's gotten so bad that he's throwing up blood then clearly something is very wrong. Seer's visions aren't supposed to hurt, they're supposed to help." Lydia stated  
"Maybe you should start by paying more attention and asking him what the hell is going on." Erica muttered  
"Maybe we all should." Derek said  
"Well we can't do that until we find him" Scott said  
"Yeah where the hell is Stilinski?" Jackson asked growing annoyed and impatient  
"I don't know but nowhere good." Lydia said  
"How do you know?" Derek questioned  
"I don't know.. it's like this feeling i get. Whatever feeling this is i don't like it"  
\-----------------  
"Ok" Stiles said as he stared at the man in front of him  
"Welcome aboard Stiles. My name's Deucalion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where this chapter came from, literally none. Leave comments with any suggestions or things you think i need to put in this. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. from Dirty paws and the creatures of the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was missing, well not entirely. They knew here he was but their Stiles, the one they knew was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back darlings and the updates will be coming regularly since it's finally summer and Im not constantly angsting over tests homework and crazy teachers. Don't forget to comment. Hope you enjoy this.

They were walking. The pack had been running around the preserve for hours and couldn't find Stiles.

"Where is he Derek? We searched everywhere. He's not here." Erica said

"I smell him all over the place." Derek replied stoically

"Well you don't see him do you? Is he invisible or something?" Isaac snarked

"Shut up Lahey." Jackson scoffed "Sarcasm barely works for Stilinski so it sure as hell isn't working for you"

"Both of you be quiet!" Lydia screeched

"Yes do shut up, please." Peter continued but was met with several screams

"Holy shit where did he come from?!" Scott yelled

"God. But that isn't what I'm here to talk about?" Peter replied

"How the hell did you find us?" Allison asked

"Please, your not as stealthy as you think you are. Besides I'm not here for you idiots I'm here because you lost Stiles." Peter said as he rolled his eyes.

"We didn't lose him" Scott growled

"Oh? Then where is he because it's sure as hell not with you." Peter glared coldly"

You know I' getting sick of your attitude and how you walk around like you shine brighter than the rest of us." Scott replied

"Careful Scott, don't throw stones at glass houses you might get cut as it all falls down." Peter smirked

"Are you threatening me?" Scott growled

"No I'm simply telling you to be careful because they only reason your still alive is missing in action. And. It's Your. Fault." Peter said with a raised eyebrow "Anyway I just thought I'd let you know I found him" Peter continued

"Where?" Boyd asked curious as Peter turned to leave

"With the alpha pack of course." Peter smirked

"What?! And you didn't think maybe this time I should, I don't know save him?!" Derek yelled

"He doesn't need saving besides, I was there where were you? I've _always_ been there making sure he was safe even if it was from a distance. I do whats best for _him_. And if that happens to be not knowing I'm alive so be it. But don't you dare throw that in my face because I always made sure he was safe. Can any of you say the same thing? No. Because your blind to him, to what he needs, to everything. You don't get it and you never will and that's why Stiles left you for the Alpha Pack by choice, not by force" Peter said as he glared through bright beta blue eyes looking as dangerous as he did when he was an alpha

"The truth of the matter is Derek and pups you seem to be in the blind about Stiles powers as much as Deaton. You could've killed him and by forcing his subconscious out you screwed things up. You tempted fate and now it's come to bite you back. He was drowning and you all fucking sat there. He needed control. Guess who can teach him control? The Alpha Pack. Stiles can handle himself better than all of you together put so trust me when I say he's got this. You however better watch your backs Stiles always did have a great capability to be petulantly vengeful. One of the reasons we were so great together." Peter said through now clear blue eyes and pursed lips

As Peter walked away he stopped and turned his head slightly "By the way Derek, Stiles says hi. But I think you already smelt that didn't you?"

The pack sat in stunned silence as Peter disappeared into the trees

"Did he just--" Isaac asked"

"Threaten Scott, tell us all off and destroy Derek's self confidence in under 5 minutes?" Lydia asked

"Yeah that." Isaac said

"Yeah" Lydia replied

"How the hell did he even find Stiles anyway?" Jackson asked

"You don't want to know." Lydia and Allison said at the same time

"Yeah I think we do." Scott frowned

"No."

"Allison." Scott said looking hurt

"Mates can track each other. Anywhere they are as long as the bond is there they can always find each other. We couldn't track him by sent or gps and while Peter is smart I don't think he could get all of that information unless Stiles told him." Lydia said

"Or if he's with the Alpha Pack" Allison added

"So why couldn't Derek track him?" Erica asked confused

"Because their mate bond is budding and not nearly as strong as Stiles and Peter's. Sorry Derek" Allison said pityingly

Derek just glowered at her

"He could be playing us." Scott said

"His heart didn't skip and he smelled like Stilinski's man juice. I seriously doubt that." Jackson replied and put his hands up in mock surrender when Derek growled

"So question is how do we find him?" Allison questioned

"Easy. We start by decoding his visions. Then we make a deal with the devil and find a way to get rid of the Alpha Pack with a little help from Stiles on the inside. That is if we can get him to talk to us." Lydia replied

"So our fate lies in our stealthiness and a deranged enraged nut job with an ego the size of Texas?  Perfect." Erica said

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or things you think should happen before the endgame? What do you think really happened between Stiles and Peter?


	7. Stuck here here with the ghost of what we used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't spoil anything since this is a pretty big chapter for the story so prepare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the summary. Don't forget to comment. Enjoy darlings oh and this chapter title is from Heels over Head by Boys Like Girls

"Ok so how do we start this exactly?" Issac asked

"Well I wrote down everything Stiles has ever predicted so we take each line and decode it. Together, because obviously if we break up into groups we aren't going to get anywhere." Lydia replied"

"You sound like Stiles" Scott stated

"Yeah well he's said that enough times so it was bound to stick" Lydia replied rolling her eyes

"OK so what's first?" Erica asked

"Ok so without our questions and interruptions it's **_“Beware the man who comes to paint the town red. He’ll kill a little time and sleep when you're all dead. Cause it isn't over yet. Get it out of your head. He’ll chase a couple people, leave 'em in shreds. Meet him in the gutter, where he’ll make the devil his friend. Just remember what I said. Cause it isn't over yet. When the sun comes up, and there's no one else around meet me in the shadows and tell me what you found. You've got everything to lose. I'm waiting on you. He’ll stop the dawning, this new age of light, beware of the man who’ll put up a fight. This will be like nothing you’ve ever seen. This seer’s prediction is anything but a_** _ **dream.** "_

"Well the first line is pretty obvious. It's telling us to watch out for whoever is coming to kill people in Beacon Hills." Lydia stated

"And how do you get that?" Allison asked 

"Well paint the town red means cover the town in blood and blood equals death. Duh Ally." Lydia replied

"Oh ok well the second and third lines our pretty obvious the fourth too. It means that he wants to kill us all and that the danger isn't even close to over so we should stop thinking it is." Boyd answered

"Then what's next? The leave 'em in shreds line right? Well that obviously means he's gonna kill a couple of people violently. We can check that off." Erica stated

"Now it starts getting confusing. What does he mean "Meet him in the gutter where he'll make the devil his friend?" Allison asked

"Well obviously that means we'll have to meet this guy in a gutter somewhere. He'll probably end up doing something incredibly maniacal and evil before we can stop him." Isaac said

"Well maybe it's a little more obvious than that. In about another few days a club called The Gutter open downtown. Maybe were supposed to meet this guy there. And making the devil his friend could mean he teams up with someone else. Someone even worse than the person who's already here killing everyone." Scott finally spoke up

Everyone stared at him silently. Eventually Boyd spoke up.

"Not bad McCall. You might have a brain after all." He said through a slight chuckle as Scott glared at him

"So... moving on from the fact that the Tin man actually does have his brain, after that it seems like Stiles is just warning us to be careful before he actually gives us some real advice. He says meet him when the sun comes up when know one else is around, which means meet him at sunrise alone." Derek says

"Yeah but then he says to met him in the shadows and tell him what we found. Where exactly are these shadows and what the hell are we supposed to have found?" Jackson asks genuinely curious and confused

"I have no idea. We know it's probably not in the preserve. There aren't a lot of shadows there at sunrise. So it's probably somewhere pretty empty, that's like common ground and secluded and stuff." Scott answered

"Well we know after that he says that this man whoever he is, is going to put up a really hard fight so we need to be careful." Allison says

"So basically we still need to find this random place with shadows at sunrise and give him information we currently don't have?" Isaac asks

"Yeah pretty much." Boyd replies

"Well let's keep going maybe there are more clues in the next vision." Allison suggests

"Ok. The next one is _"I'm a victim of my instinct. Unraveling and reeling, think I'm wise. Our freedom can be deadly. I watch the walls around me, falling down. So far away, from safe and sound. I've lost control, I've lost control.  When everything's come undone. There's no easy way out. In the porcelain, there's a crack. I've seen his dark side now there's no turning back. Tasted the poison on his tongue. It almost killed me. I know what's underneath the mask. What seemed so good at first is under attack. I'm in the wreckage, damage done. It almost killed me. I loved him like a burning effigy, now all that's left is cinders. In the darker days of him and I when every little bit of this hurt. His heart was a curious obsession. I can't feel it. His heart, it was never my possession. I can't steal it. I walked away,gonna be okay. Walked away, god, I wanted to stay.I'll keep you safe, as safe as I can when all the elements around us have other plans. I pray we don't break in unsteady hands. Just close your eyes_  
_Everything's gonna be just fine. You can peek with me on the other side. Say you'll keep still as still as can be. Don't get caught in the chaos surrounding us. Trust that we're coming out clean. Cause I'm on your side. It's still all of us. But he wants to kill you, wants to tear you apart. He wants to thrill you, wants to consume you then spit you out. I fear the fever. Can you feel it? I fear the fire_  
_burning below. Its gonna to trick you and swallow you whole. You know you're not safe here.We created chaos just to prove we're alive, it was demolition of a delicate kind. Midnight confessions kept on blurring the line. Said you were on my side. You kept my heart under the cover of night. You were the devil in a clever disguise but you loved me.Temptation leads us, and it's too late for goodbye. Twisting and turning all according to plan.Your secret was safe until there's blood on my hands. Push me away but we're still victims of chance. We waged a war against the ghosts of the past. No one noticed they were under attack. He wanted freedom now there's no turning back. I found my way out of this toxic love. A special someone gave me a shove. I found new love and found new light but he's still lurking in the corners. Watch your back you don't know where he hides. Be prepared or you might not make it out alive_ "

"Oh crap ok that's a long one." Scott said

"Yeah well it's not as bad as the other one. I started decoding it last night I can tell you what I have so far." Lydia said

"Go ahead girl genius." Erica smirked and did a mocking bow. Lydia just rolled her eyes.

"Well from what I got Stiles is talking about Peter mostly. How their relationship was something he just gave into after his dad started getting drunk and he got way to much freedom for a kid his age. He's also saying he knew Peter wasn't safe but didn't really care and even if he could get out of the relationship he didn't want to. He also mentions that Peter and the relationship seemed like something that could destroy him even more than he was. He knows who Peter really is and he can't exactly un-see and unlearn everything Peter showed him, but it doesn't seem like he wanted to. He realized that he wasn't just curiously obsessed with Peter he was in love with him but he couldn't control how Peter loved him or his actions. Everything after that seems like warnings for us to be careful and saying he'll protect us. He essentially tells us to not get caught up in drama and distracted. To stay under the radar." Lydia explains

"Anything else? That didn't seem like all of it." Jackson questioned knowing Lydia all too well

"More explanations of his relationship with Peter and how it was good until he started getting sketchy. He started pulling away but couldn't fully but that it doesn't really matter because were still in danger since whoever this person is seems to be keeping a close eye on all of us. Nothing too useful. Oh and he also mentions how he fell for Derek and that helped him but I don't see how that's relevant." Lydia states

"Alright was that the last vision?" Derek asks

"No, one more." Lydia says "This is the last one we were probably present for"

"OK what's this one say?" Isaac asks curiously

" _I'm lost and broken. This is not what I wanted. The verdict won't change. I've gone off the edge. I thought it would be different, I was treading the water until it took me under. I'm scared cause the past keeps pulling me back. Distorting the future, it's holding me close and it loves me the most. It won't let me heal or tell me what's real. There is no truth there because my vision's gone black. I hear his thunder calling,from a distant sky. I feel like I've known this, for 100 lives. When the heavens falling, and I see the light take me from my slumber, from where he died.Candle light, blood is cold. Ticking clocks, sun-gold. I can hear them turning round as I lay here on the ground. Racing heart, poison woods, shattered dreams, nowhere to turn.I can feel the water fall from my eyes and down the walls.I don’t know if anyone can hear me…To kill my aching heart and take us all out of this dark heade these words trade our secrets when it’s safe, they're our ammunition when the fever breaks. Show me the side no one else sees, Turn it all back to me. In the final battle we must all become one, stop them all before too much damage is done. We tried to run, we tried to hide in fear of losing ourselves,_  
_We tried to keep it all inside so we don’t hurt someone else. When all the demons come alive, chase them down do not hide. Take it to the sun-gold and bring the back the Age of Old. The age of Aquarius.You won't hear the footsteps but they'll be following. You won't feel the shadows but they'll be closing in. You won't see them coming but they'll rip you at the seams. You won't touch the silence but you can hear the screams. You won't taste the poison hidden in their kiss. You won't face the darkness so they'll just walk right in. You can't outrun the wicked. It'll keep you standing still. You refuse to be the hunted but they're out for the kill. Watch your backs because you can't hide. Listen to me and you might make it out alive."_

"Woah. A little self-deprecating and dark isn't it?" Isaac says

"Yeah he can get like that sometimes. Figures his subconscious is like that too." Scott says morosely

"I noticed that too. I never understood why he got like that, I mean Stiles is amazing, we all know that?" Isaac said

"Yeah but does he? I mean he's had to deal with hard stuff his whole life. His mom dying, his dad becoming a drunk, being judged for everything his parents did or didn't do. He was forced to grow up and never got to be a kid and deal with all his insecurities and as people started putting him down he didn't have anyone to show him how to handle it. As he grew up it just got worse and he started to close himself off and the people he did let in always let him down. Like his dad, Peter,.. me. I made that mistake and I'm still trying to fix it, and unfortunately so is Peter. It's why we need to protect him. It's why we need to earn his trust back. It's why he needs our help or at least part of why." Scott answers

"Yeah he does. And as much as I hate to admit it Peter does have a lot of influence over Stiles and he might actually love him.. well as much as his burnt out heart can. I love him too and so do the rest of you so as hard as it is to say we need to follow Peter's example and just help him out and be there for him and we can't do that if were losing him to The Alpha Pack! So let's translate his visions so we can actually help him.. please" Derek said

They all nodded

"Well now that we have that solved what does this next part of Stiles vision mean?" Isaac asked

"It means Stiles thinks he's going insane and flying of the edg--" Lydia started

"No wait these are supposed to be visions right? Premonitions of the future? I mean we forced the one in the ice bath so it wasn't really a vision it was more of Stiles subconscious protecting himself from our prying and saying everything Stiles wasn't facing. That's what the voice said right? That when Stiles faces his past he can control his visions? Maybe forcing him to tell us wasn't facing it. Maybe that's why all of this is happening because he still isn't facing it. So maybe this vision since it wasn't forced is actually telling us about the future that Stiles is about to go off the edge, that he's slowly becoming more lost and more broken and it's our job to help him." Allison said

"Oh my god." Erica said horrified "She's right. Batman's losing his marbles"

"Well if that's the case this changes everything. Stiles mentions in this vision that the past keeps pulling him back and he can't tell reality from visions. Maybe that's part of the thing we need to tell him we've found that there is a way to control his visions. That he needs to stop holding onto his past!" Lydia replied

"He also says he hears thunder calling from a distant sky and he feels like he's known this place. Maybe it's somewhere really familiar to him, somewhere he used to go a lot." Isaac clarifies

"Well in that case we'll need Scott and Peter. They could probably figure out the place between all they know about Stiles" Jackson says reluctantly

"Yeah well he also mentions that heaven is falling and to take him from his slumber from where he died. I don't necessarily think he's talking about him maybe he's talking about where Peter died? Stiles had this forlorn look on his face when he brought it up and it kinda looks like how he looks at Derek when he says something sappy.I'm assuming since Peter's the only dead guy we know it's him. It must be metaphorical too because Peter died outside the Hale House and that doesn't fit Stiles description of the place he's been talking about so far. Heaven falling must mean things aren't going well and everything good is falling apart. Another metaphor." Boyd mentions

"Well other than that any clues?" Allison asks

"Um.. yeah he says a sun-gold, cold blood candlelight and a ticking clock." Scott speaks up

"He also mentioned he was laying on the floor, his heart is racing, poison woods, and that fact that he has nowhere to turn. He was probably backed into a corner and defenseless if he's on the floor and sun-gold could be referring to the fact that the sun is still rising. Ticking clock could be literal or means he's running out of time." Derek adds scowling as he thinks it over

"Yeah and he mentions water falling down his eyes and down the walls. I remember that because I stopped him and tried to get him to explain. He probably means he's crying and he also mentions that know one can hear him so he's probably alone somewhere away from the main battle." Allison adds

"Alright that sounds right but what about the rest of the stuff he says I mean he says his heart is aching so obviously something happened. He tells us to trade our secrets when it's safe their our ammunition and then to turn it all back to him. He means that when it's safe we need to tell him everything we know that can help. Then it's all on him." Lydia states

"Well not really he also says show me the side no one sees that's probably going to the person who's making his heart ache. After that he mentions taking the battle back to the sun gold so I'm assuming back to where it started. That we have to fight and not be scared." Allison says with determination behind her eyes

"Well the rest is just him telling us to be careful. He always mama-bears us. Except theirs one line that's bothering me." Jackson surprisingly adds he was always fond of Stiles no matter how he showed it

"What?" Derek and Boyd asked warily

"Well he says you can't taste the poison hidden in their kiss and you can't face the darkness so they'll walk right in. I don't know about you but to me that sounds like someone here is going to get us killed because they are too blind to see whoever they're fucking is fucking them over." Jackson says bluntly

"Well we'll have to be on the lookout then won't we?" Lydia says as her eyes casually slide over the group but linger on Derek

"Yeah but right now we need to find Peter. We're gonna need his help." Jackson said ignoring Lydia's calculating gaze directed toward Derek

"Oh yeah because finding the undead zombie wolf and our packmate's secret ex-lover who doesn't want to be found will be easy." Erica states

\-------------------------------------

"You think they'll figure it out?" she says

"Yeah they're pretty smart. People usually underestimate them, that's a mistake" Stiles says snorting

"You think the others will figure it out?" She asks

"Deucalion, maybe but he's got a bit of a blind spot when it comes to understanding the minds of teenager." Stiles remarks loudly over the blaring music in the club

"Well what do you say we live a little while they're away?" she says casually putting her arm on Stiles thigh as she rubs it up and down

"Stop, Cora. You know I'm with your brother." Stiles says lifting Cora's hand off his thigh

"All the more reason, besides you two are on a break aren't you? So you can figure things out? Well this is figuring things out." Cora replies handing him his drink from the back table where they sat

"I hardly think having sex with his little sister is considered figuring things out." Stiles replies as he takes a sip before trying to remove Cora's claws from his crotch

"Come on Stiles I've never had sex that wasn't forced on me. And if were gonna die because of your stupid plan I'd like to actually get that chance." Cora says glaring at the table as if it's the tables fault

"I bet there are a million and one guys in here that would love to have consensual hot sex with you besides I'm gay." Stiles stated

"Even if I didn't here your heartbeat I'd know that's a lie. Your bi. Besides none of them mean anything to me. I want one nice romantic night with someone who actually means something to me." Cora said looking Stiles in the eyes as she leaned in to kiss him "So can you do that for me? What do you say Stiles?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? let me know with a comment. Oh and I love suggestions and opinionated people so feel free to rant.


	8. I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't show you what you're really worth.... I was numb from your kiss while you were slipping through my fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever gotten to the point where there is nothing but confusion in your life? Where everything and everyone seemed hopeless but you keep praying that someone will be there to catch you when you fall. Whether it's the love of your life, your best friend, God or even the person you hate most in the world you just don't care as long as someone is there to pick up the pieces of your completely shattered soul and take the time to piece you back together. At this point you're free falling. Into what you have no idea but when you get there you hope that someone somewhere will be able to help you fix the mess that is your life because you're honestly not sure if you can do it alone anymore? Stiles certainly knows he can't do this on his own. But who can he trust anymore? Even with phantom power and ludicrous speed you can't run because betrayal doesn't come from your enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sure a lot of you are wondering where I've been lately so let me explain. I've had a lot going on with school and college tours and life in general that I just completely neglected this fic. For that I am truly sorry but thanks to some much needed inspiration (you know who you are ;) ) I'm backkkkkkk. So let the mass updates commence! Oh, and for anyone wondering about my other fics update schedule feel free to message me or comment. I would love to hear from you and answer any questions. Anyway, enjoy lovelies  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> The chapter title is from Everything I didn't say by 5sos

 

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked "It's been hours, and we're still not any closer to finding Peter."

"Well it's not like we aren't trying, Scott. Peter isn't the easiest guy to get a hold of, I mean when was the last time anyone actually found Peter when he didn't want to be found?" Erica questioned

"Yeah, not even Stiles was able to do it and he seems to be able to get into Peter's head in ways no one else can." Lydia added

After a few moments Lydia looked around the room and noticed everyone looking hopeless or confused by the lack of progress and dead ends. Suddenly she realized what they were missing. The key to finding Peter was right under them the entire time. 

"He's playing with us." She whispered

"What?" Scott said looking at her in confusion

"I said he's playing with us. We're all sitting here looking for Stiles on the scraps of information we got from Peter, but what's the one thing we know about him?"

"That he likes games." Derek said ruefully

"That he's untrustworthy" Scott added

"And he fucked Stilinski" Jackson said

"Yes, but that's not what I was thinking. Peter knows where Stiles is, at least he says he does. He wouldn't go to directly to Stiles that would lead everyone straight to him. He would be in the direct line of danger, especially if the Alpha Pack knew what they were doing. So if he actually saw Stiles it's either because he let himself be found or because..." Lydia said before being cut off by Derek

"Because Stiles knew where to look" Derek replied in realization

"Exactly. So, we don't have to get inside Peter's head..." Lydia started before turning to glare coldly at Isaac as she was interrupted once again

"Just Stiles'."

"Ok, so if you were Stiles and you were trying to find Peter where would you look?" Erica questioned

"The Hale House, the preserve, the diner in town." Isaac listed

"No, that's too obvious idiot. It's gonna be somewhere only the two of them would know about. That way Peter would be sure it's _only_ Stiles that finds him." Erica said

"From what Stiles' has mentioned that could be just about anywhere." Scott said shaking his head

'No, it really can't" Jackson said shaking his head at Scott's cofused look only to notice everyone else was now looking at him "Well when he was telling us that long ass story he said that they met at a bar. That place is too public Peter would get spotted so we don't even have to bother hunting down the exact bar. He also said they met at that little lake in the preserve and the Beacon Hills theater." Jackson said pausing waiting for everyone to catch up.

They didn't.

At this point even Lydia looked confused so Jackson huffed before explaining

"The preserve is too out in the open. They'd get busted. Besides, we searched the entire preserve and the place didn't smell anything like Stilinski. If he had just been there don't you think there would have been something there, a scent somewhere? There wasn't" Jackson replied with a hint of condescension. He swears sometimes it's like he's talking to children. Well, minus Lydia who seemed to have caught on but definitely including McCall who looked like a lost puppy. "He has to be at the Beacon Hills theater. It's old and abandoned. Who else would know to look there?"

 "No one." Allison said

"Exactly." Jackson said before getting up and walking towards the door "Well morons are you coming or do I have to do everything myself?" Jackson asked

Lydia rolled her eyes as she got up to hook her arm with Jackson's and sauntered out of the doors of the Hale House towards the Porsche.  As everyone quickly followed through the doors all they could do was hope. Hope they were right and it didn't end badly. For once, maybe Peter wasn't playing anymore games. Because this time it wouldn't end with just his death, Stiles life was on the line. They had one chance to get this right or it wouldn't just end in homicide, but a massacre.

\---------------------------------------------------

As the pulled up to the theater they could see why Stiles and Peter might have chosen this place. Not only was it completely abandoned and off the main area, but because of the lack of people it was peaceful and almost otherworldly. The destruction didn't seem to take anything away from the beauty of the place at all. In fact, it only added to it. No matter how creepy it was even they had to admit this place was almost perfect. Trust Peter to find it.

"Maybe we should split up." Isaac stated eyeing the theater warily

"And why would we do that?" Lydia asked looking at Isaac as if he was stupid

"This place is huge and we'll never find Stiles if we spend all day looking for Peter alone. If we do this we should do it together. Peter is a manipulative bastard and knowing him he probably already knows we're here. Splitting up won't do us any good. Let's just go in, get Peter, and get out." Allison added

"I agree with Allison this time. Don't get used to it but she's right. Let's get this over with." Erica said as Allison looked smug and nudged Isaac. She drew her crossbow quickly as they headed for the building

\-----------------

"It's been 20 minutes and I can't smell anything. Where is he?" Derek growled

"We don't know" Scott said getting frustrated "that's why were still looking"

As they rounded the corner, the were suddenly in tight pathway with a bright light at the end of the hall. Immediately they were dropped in a room with light filtering through the windows and a wide open space.

"Well it took you long enough." Peter said as he dropped down gracefully from the window sill. "I was starting to think you'd never show up."

"You knew we were coming?" Boyd asked with a furrowed brow

"Of course I knew you were coming. Anyone with enough common sense knows that I'd never be dense enough to leave a trail. I always clean up my messes." Peter replied smirking

"Except when it comes to your family and Stiles right? Because right now we're dealing with your mess, you know the one you just forgot to clean up." Derek snarled

"I didn't forget, I think we both know that. I've been there, watching. Making sure he was safe." Peter said

"Well that's not creepy." Scott muttered

"It might be, but he's alive so clearly I've been doing something right." Peter said raising an eyebrow at Scott's comment

"He's alive because of us and because of him, you had nothing to do with that." Scott retorted shaking his head 

"Well that's just a lie. I may have lied compulsively but I was always honest with him. I never lied to him, he knew who I was the whole time and chose to be with me despite it. Because he loved me and as hard as the concept seems for you to grasp I actually did love him too. I may have been a little bit crazy, but I was always there for him. Whether he knew it or not. Were you?" Peter asked

Scott narrowed his eyes slightly and Derek began to growl

"Don't you dare growl at me. A least I know I've made my mistakes. I'm trying to fix them. The rest of you can't sit here and act like you had anything to do with how amazing Stiles is. When he was falling apart and dying inside where were you Scott? When he asked for your help and begged you to listen to him where were the rest of you? Oh, that's right you were giving teenagers the bite, hitting him with parts of his own car, and leaving him to drown. And while little miss Argent was shooting up all of her friends what were you doing Scott? Holding her hand!" Peter seethed "So as much as you want me to be, this time I'm _not_ the villain."

"Are you sure you wanna play the blame game right now?" Derek asked

"Why not? It seems to be the only thing you want to do every time we're even in the same room Derek" Peter said quickly growing vexed

"Because I can't believe he actually loved you, that anyone actually loved you! I can't believe you actually manipulated him like that!" Derek screamed

"I didn't manipulate him into anything! If you actually believe anyone is capable of manipulating Stiles into doing something he doesn't want to do then maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do."

"Well that's the only other explanation for him having feelings for you. That or temporary insanity." Derek snarled

"Why the hell do you have such a hard time believing that he loved me? I mean at one point you did too." Peter asked genuinely curious 

"That's why I know he's making a mistake. Being with you only hurts people. I've never seen him look as hurt and broken as he did when he was talking about you. I don't know how I didn't notice it before. You almost killed him when you left and I was there. I picked up the pieces! Whatever game your playing Peter, needs to stop. I know you. We were like brothers once, we were actually there for each other, during the good and the bad times but you stole what little sanity I had left when you made me kill Paige. And if that wasn't enough  you killed Laura. I will not let you do that to Stiles. I will not let you destroy someone elses life again." Derek growled stepping into Peter's personal space

"Laura was a mistake. After Kate, when I was sitting alone rotting in that hospital bed for months you left me and went to New York. I would have completely lost my mind if it wasn't for that boy. I wouldn't hurt him, and I would never destroy him. I love him. When you came back you put Stiles life in danger. I tried to protect him but I was slowly losing my mind. I wasn't healing right and in the heat of the moment I made a mistake and killed Laura and bit Scott. I spent the rest of the time I had trying to make up for it. Trying to avenge our family. But you just wouldn't let me. It would have ended with Kate. I was ready for it just to be over but you wouldn't let go. I died that night because if I didn't I would have been playing with Stiles life, putting him even more at risk. Especially with hunters after me. Stiles is loyal and kind and he would have followed me straight to hell if he thought he could save me. So I died, as much as it pained me to let him go I had to. I know what it's like to have to sacrifice everything. Stiles was all I had left and I let him go. I protected him and I always will. And I didn't make you kill Paige. I told you to see about giving her the bite. I didn't tell you to do it the way you did or I would have known you were sending her straight to her death and I would have stopped you. Paige was all you, just like Kate. Don't blame me for your mistakes. Stiles trusted you, he trusted all of us and we let him down. But you still continue to disappoint time and time again. He laid his heart and soul right at your feet and you just ignored it. You saw as he practically drowned himself and just sat and watched. You pushed him right into the alpha pack's arms. If pack is the family you say it is then why weren't you looking out for him? What is wrong with all of you, what made you think his life was something to be played with? He never even knew he had a choice, a different way to control his visions and you all knew and did absolutely nothing. You knew he couldn't directly state his visions out loud but you were all so desperate that you never bothered to stop him. How could you be so careless with someone elses life? Especially someone who risked theirs for you time and time again. To get the information you needed you let him break down completely. I don't blame him for running, if this is your family I'm glad he's not a part of it. You keep making the same mistakes. You just keep letting him down. But right now to save him we'll need a damn miracle. So I don't care what you've do but I swear to god if he dies because of all of your incompetence I will personally kill you all." Peter finished

Derek stared in shock and complete silence  as everyone else did behind him. No one expected Peter to be so outburst. That was the most he's ever said to any of them. And for once he was being honest.

For a few more moments nobody said anything and just let it all sink in.

Peter was right and no one had any idea how to react or what to say. Finally, Scott spoke up.

"I'm so sorry" Scott muttered more to himself than anyone else. Now more than ever he wished Stiles was here 

"Tell him." Peter said turning is icy glare to Scott 

"What?" Scott asked

"I said tell him that. However, we do have to help him first and we can't do that separately . So no matter how much I despise you _all_ we'll actually have to figure this out together." Peter said much to his chagrin  before turning around and sighing deeply, as if he didn't know why he put up with this in the first place. He then began to walk out of the room towards the exit

As the rest of the pack followed they all seemed to be seeing for the first time how truly blind they had been. 

Derek slowly began to realize that the reason stiles still loved Peter is because no matter how different he acted in front of everyone else despite everything he did have a heart. He saw things in people that even they  didnt want to see in themselves and never held back. He didn't fix Stiles, they fixed each other. Derek may have picked up the pieces but the only reason there were pieces to begin with was because of Peter. If he really wanted Stiles he would have to show him. He would have to prove that no matter how many mistakes he made that their relationship wasn't for nothing. That he actually saw who Stiles really was and could love him fully and be there for all sides of him. Not just when it counts but for every single moment in between. And he intended to do just that, that is if they ever found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I completely pulled that chapter out of my ass. I hope you're excited for what's next because I can't wait for you guys to see how this ends! Enjoy darlings, oh and don't forget to comment.


End file.
